Giant Gonzalez
Outside of CAW/Background Story CAW Wrestling Career ='Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (2009 - Present)'= Rise of the Giants, Fall of the Men (Pre-Youtube Era) When Gonzalez debuted almost immediately he began targeting the cruiser-weight division by orders of the then EWWE President George Bush. It is believed he was smuggled into the United States and rather than be deported back to Columbia's crime-ridden streets he decided to work for Bush's Administration as head of security. His first task was to rid EWWE of the cruiser weights which for the most part he achieved even managing to win their belt and turn it into the EWWE Hardcore Title by crushing their belt into scrap metal with his bare hands. This all culminated at Bleed for Glory 1 where Giant Gonzalez defeated Ryan Skyfire splitting his head open with a 2 by 4 and retiring him for years. For years the cruiserweights were in hiding and Bane was recruited as a mercenary to make sure they never returned, as a reward he was given venom which then he did use as an enhancement supplement. As did Gonzalez for a bit until it began having negative effects on his psyche. When taken to Ra's Al Ghul he was trained as a member of the League of Shadows at request of Bane. Upon their return more cruiserweights had risen and now that Gonzalez had grew a hatred for the little guys he was fully focused on taking out even the ones Bush liked. This enraged Bush and immediately after the Ministry had defeated Justin Alex Sr. and Eclipse for the championships they were stripped. As a retaliation the following week Bush's back was broken by Bane and he never returned. Choosing to finish the mission anyway by Bleed for Glory 2 Justin's protege El Perez was now on the hunt for the Hardcore title and defeated Gonzalez in the first ever EWWE Ladder Match to create the new Zero Gravity Championship. A staple to the division we know today. A Big Psycho (??? - ???) As EWWE commenced entering the YouTube era, Giant Gonzalez and Bane drifted from actually teaming with each other consistently as they met during the shit-show that was the Bush Era followed up by the Joker Era that wasn't much better. Gonzalez wasn't around for that as he was in training with Bane but Bane still competed from time to time, especially if Joker needed someones back broken. Return of the Ministry (??? - ???) They would eventually meet their match at Crash and Burn being defeated by Polar Opposites (Blizzard X and Firestruck) who were owed a Tag Team Title Match a while back but were imprisoned (some would say) unfairly by Azkadellia for unpublished reasons. Going Big Means Going Home? (??? - ???) Subsequent to losing the Tag Team Championships, Gonzalez took a second loss to Superman on Rising 38. It was thought to be a sign of fatigue on behalf on Gonzalez competing so long and fans began to question whether he still had the dominance left in him. His losses continued when himself and Bane lost their rematch for the Tag Titles inside a steel cage to Electric Blizzards and then lost a Fatal Four Way to get them another tag title opportunity being eliminated by Iron Man. If that wasn't bad enough they also lost a Tag Team Match to The Symbiotes within 6 minutes due to Gonzalez being late to break up the pin. After taking a slight break they would regain the championships at Fiery Glory in a Flaming Tables match with Gonzalez putting Firestruck through a flaming table for the win but they would lose their first defense to Iron Honor with Gonzalez taking the pin. Rather than turn on each other the two decided to go their separate ways as Tag Team action didn't seem to be working for them at the moment. As such both pursed other opportunities and around this time Bane also joined Television Wrestling Association so he had more on his mind anyway. Giant Gonzalez and Bane were continuously used as tools of destruction for Azkadellia being paid handsomely in the process. Gonzalez would take out Evil Inc. member Doctor Drakken but slowed down on the destruction once he accidentally harmed Shego in a tag team bout against Evil Inc. (Drakken and Monkey Fist) while they still won Gonzalez was visibly not himself and this bothered Bane. He would take Gonzalez back to the pit to train for the Extreme Asylum despite Gonzalez being in his respective match and Bane not. Real Caw Wrestling Entertainment (2017 - Present) Gonzalez debuted in the RCWE Tournament and looked nearly unbeatable until he ran into Doctor Doom whom after a hard fought match-up eventually defeated The Giant. AWAC Gonzalez and Bane continued to dominate the tag team division in CAW this time bringing their talents to AWAC with the devious Doctor Strange managing them. Gonzalez challenged Metallo for the Hardcore championship but took his first and only one on one loss in AWAC to the man with the Kryptonite heart. Other Media Gonzalez has only been Pinned in EWWE by a select number of people. Rhino, Justin Alex, Mr. Amazing and Superman. He was pinned by Iron Man in tag team competition with the assistance of Green Lantern. He also was pinned in RCWE by Doctor Doom and by Metallo in AWAC. In CAW Finishing Moves *Gonzalez Chop (Brain Chop) *Giant Grip (Shoulder Claw) *8 Foot Slam (Military Press Powerslam) Signature Moves *Gonzal-aclasm (Gorniclasm) *Swinging Side Slam *Argentine Backbreaker; Sometimes transitioned into a Gutbuster Combo *Headbutt; Multiple Variations *Spear *Giant Splash Signature object * Glass Window Notable feuds *The Zero Gravity Division (with Bane) *Ryan Skyfire *El Perez *Angry Video Game Nerd *Devante Wright *Greyskull Rocks (With Bane) *Superman Managers *Doctor Hugo Strange (Currently in AWAC) Signature Taunt * Arms Raised Victoriously Entrance themes Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events # Psycho Theme in WWE '12 (Early 2012) # Young Grow Old (Late 2012) # Mein Herz Brent by Rammstein (2012 - 2014) (Started With Bane) # Sonne by Rammstein (2015 - present) Category:EWWE Category:EWWE Psycho Champions Category:EWWE Hardcore Champions Category:EWWE Tag Team Champions